


Keeping Silverback

by Megthumper



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Pack Family, Werewolves, Whump, Wolves, jack morton whump, sorta - Freeform, the finals part 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megthumper/pseuds/Megthumper
Summary: What if Alyssa came over or even Vera. what if Jack didn't have to die, for them to be transported to the temple. A rewrite of The Final part 1 S1E9





	Keeping Silverback

**Author's Note:**

> iatrós- healer- Randall

Pain blossomed in his abdomen almost instantly after the book stung him. “Is everything all right Alyssa?.... Alyssa?” groning from Jack breaks her from here spell grabbing the crumbling man's arm she exclaimed   
“You're the worst Acolyte ever! First, you're late then you tell me you're sick?” she drags him past Gabrielle “pretend that your sick” moaning in pain he responds in a whisper to her   
“Oh that won't be hard”  
“Seriously what were you thinking? You could have sneezed all over the altar in an incantation! You'd ruin everything!” dragging him out of the temple and down the stairs of the temple's building she sees Randall still waiting around. Screaming out for him in worry, Randall assumes the dust did something wrong instead of the book  
“What happened to you”  
“It's Silverback, something's wrong, he's fighting me”  
“You need to get him out of here, hurry!” transferring the man to Randall, Alyssa heads back to the temple as the boys head back to their den hopes of figuring out what's wrong with their youngest pack member.

Stumbling in with her youngest “guys something's wrong, somethings wrong with Jack”  
“My skins on fire” Jack pants out as he's lead over a beanbag to rest.  
“Guys, guys look” the Iatrós (Randall) of the pack states point to the skin on their pup who seems to be hurting more and more as fur appears from the skin and retracting. “That's Silverback”  
“Who did this to him? Was it the bitch Alyssa?... whom I loved once…” a look of confusion and horror appearing on Lilith's face as more memories resurface. “Like a sister, you perverts” as the attention all comes to her.  
“What were they doing at that temple?” the oldest ask of the boys.  
“They're preparing for something called the… the Vade maecum.” Jack tells the in pained gaps.  
“Oh fuck” Lilith sighs “I really wish you hadn’t returned my memory” Screaming from jack sets everyone in motion as he goes limp. Hamism sitting next to his pup and pulling his head into his lap whispering indistinguishable words that seem to settle the wolf in jack allowing some of the pain in his face to disappear as Randall comes back with a blanket putting over them. Hamism looking at directly at Lilith “talk”  
“It's a book… spell I really don't know but it's supposed to allow the wielder unlimited power without sacrifice, because of that the creators broke it apart and hid the pieces, honestly I thought it was just lore.” She looks upon jack with sadness to see him in such a state with his hide trying to break free of him, a chime breaks every one of the there dismay Hamish pulls out jacks phone that had a text from Alyssa asking how everything is going. Tossing the phone to Lilith she responds.  
Everything is fixed  
Everything is fucked  
Fixing autocorrect  
This is Lilith  
You're performing the Vade Maecum? Are you insane?  
It's done something to Jacks hide. It's killing him from the inside  
If he dies you die  
A sinister look comes over the girl’s face, as she looks onto Jack. Setting the phone down she spins around heading to there ‘storage locker’.  
“Should I follow her or…” Randall askes. Spasming overtakes jack as his hide comes to the surface stronger then and ringing bite into their skulls. Hamism runs a soothing hand through the boy’s hair.  
“He's burning up”  
“I'll be back” turning quick on his toes he goes and fetches 2 wet rags and passing them to his Gamma, he lays one on the back of Jakes' neck and on his forehead.  
“Thank you” Lilith comes running back into the room   
“Randall I need you, I think I found a spell to buy us time”  
“Go” the eldest instructs “I'll keep an eye on our pup” with permission and the reassurance given to them they both head of to find the ingredients need to help there pack mate.

Later the next day Hamsim and Lilith stand at the bar mixing the ingredients together for a spell she found as Randall stays with Jack trying to keep his fever down “you've been mixing that stuff all night, isn't it ready yet?”  
“Do you want it made fast or do you want it made right?”  
“Sure you know what your doing”  
“You're the one who found my stupid memories, so shut up and let me use them!”  
“This potion will cure him right?”  
“No but it should buy us some time to figure out what is happening to him” turning to Hasim “pore this into that, and shake it,” she tells them as handing him his drink mixer. When the potion is done Lilith turns around “ sit him up” both boys go over lifting Jacks head, moaning in pain Jack tries to lay back down his subconscious fighting them.   
“Sippy time,” Hamish tells jack as Lilith pores the liquid down his throat “yeah” he tries to encourage him to finish said drink. Watching him they see his hide start to retract back into his skin “I think it's working” everyone starts to lookup in hopefulness but in just seconds jack starts yelling in pain as his hide fights harder to get out of him.  
“Guys I hate to sound so pre-med but that looks like tissue rejection”  
“Then what do we do?”  
“I'm going to call Alyssa maybe she'll have some idea” Hamsim turns leaving his pack behind as he goes to track down jacks phone  
“You're going to call that bitch”  
“Yes!” he yells back

 

Back in the temple they just finished another incantation when she feels her phone ring. “Hello?”  
“Hey it Hamsim, Jack ain't getting any better, how fast do you think you can get here”  
“Soon,” she tells him hanging up the phone as she sees the magus walking her way.  
“That's the second time today I've seen you on your phone” looking up at the magus   
“I…. I have to…. I'm sorry” taking off she sprints out of the temple and to her friends home.

When she arrives she finds jack still in the beanbag shivering and moaning in pain unconscious.  
“Did you knock him out?”  
“No he passed out a little after I got him here,” Randall tells her as he comes out from one of the other rooms with wet towels and going to replace the one already on Jack. Standing back up and facing Alyssa “he passed out from the pain, he developed a fever a little after”  
“Where is everyone else?”  
“Hamish went to go get food, Lilith is on patrol” nodding Alyssa notices the mess on the bar walking over she sees the array of objects.  
“What did you guys try?”  
“Some possion didn't work tho, you can talk to Lil….” he trails off will walking behind the bar and pulls out a book “she was using this book, handing off to her Randall heads back of to the pup.  
“What color was it?  
“Um.. red like graindean”  
“And he didn't get better?”  
“It was supposed to buy some time, it helped for a second then it just got worse” kneeling next to jack he runs his hand through his hair, closing his eyes, iatrós mentally check the pups temp. Sighing he turns grabbing a bowl full with a deep brown liquid and an oral medicine syringe, he sucks up the liquid into the syringe and uses it to inject it into jacks mouth forcing it down his throat. A choking noise drawing Alyssa’s attention  
“What is that?”   
“Wolf medicine, it helps lower his fever” with a sigh he turns back around setting the bowl and the syringe on the table.  
“Is that all been working?”  
“Sadly yes, it helps settle the wolf for a little bit, but we can't give it to every time, he’ll overdose on it.” The creaking of wood draws both of their eyes to the door where Lilith walks in wrapping one of her robes around her.  
“What are you doing here?” she nearly growls at the other girl in the room.  
“Hamism called me,” with that she heads up the stairs to her room to get changed.  
“Don't mind her, she just worried” he tells her as he goes to the kitchen to get Lilith a snack assuming she just doesn't pass out on her bed. When he returns to the main room he sees Alyssa has taken vigil over Jack, she's holding onto his shoulders as violent shivers take over as he can he ringing in his skull. Sighing he knows Lilith wouldn't come down now grabbing the sandwich off the table he heads upstairs knowing jack was in good hands.


End file.
